


Let's Talk About Sexuality

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Bisexual Sam, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had no idea how they all got into the conversation. Okay, that was not entirely true. He might have started the fight between him and Penny, but that did not mean the eight of them had to be talking about sex...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> SO EXCITED!!! America has made Gay Marriage legal throughout the entire country!!! It is a good day!

Dean hung his head and groaned. How did he get them all into this conversation? It wasn't his fault?

Which wasn't  _exactly_ true. It all started when Penny and Dean sat down on the couch. The TV was on in the background and the two of them were discussing things that they had done in the past.

Penny had the normal childhood out of the four humans. Dean and Sam's were far from normal and Blake fell in between the two of them. Somehow, the two of them got talking about Girl Scouts and Boy Scouts. Penny had asked if Dean and Sam were ever Boy Scouts. Dean had told Penny that neither of the Winchesters were Boy Scouts. That was when Lucifer and Cas walked in, asking what these scouts were. 

So Penny explained what she knew of Boy Scouts and then she launched into her vast knowledge of Girl Scouts.

"How do you know all of this?" Dean remembered asking her. Penny smiled and said with pride,

"I'm a Girl Scout." Dean looked at skeptically.

"So you just do crafts?" That was when Penny was offended. Looking back on the memory, that was when Dean's downfall began.

"Wow, wow, wow." She said. "We are not the Craft Scouts. We do everything that Boy Scouts do, if not more."

"Sure." Dean remembered saying. Gabriel popped into the room with the rest of the flock, as if sensing a battle. 

And that was how the eight of them ended up in the room. Then Blake had stated that she, like many children, was a Girl Scout. 

"Even I was a Girl Scout." Gabriel said with a smile. The argument took a pause there. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a tan Girl Scout sash appeared in the room. "What?" He asked when they were still quiet. "I did it for the cookies." Sam agreed that they were good cookies. Blake and Penny looked at his sash and discovered that he was a Senior Scout.

"How did you know that" Michael had asked. Penny told him that you could tell by the stars on his sash and the colored disks behind it. Blake had told him that it was much like a military uniform. If you are in the system, you can tell the others rank by their vest and certain patches. 

Dean then commented that Girl Scouts may not be Craft Scouts, but that they were only known for the cookies. While both of the females agreed that what he said was true, they both shared stories of their adventures in Girl Scouts. 

Blake and her troop had canoed across a river to the Boy Scout camp to party with the boys one summer night. Penny had told the flock that her troop had hiked across the Appalachian Trail one summer. Both of the girls talked about things they would talk to each other about. School problems, life problems and then, somehow, sex.

"Wait." Dean paused. Both of the girls looked at him. "You talked about sex?" Blake and Penny looked at each other for a moment and then said,

"Well yeah." Blake told him.

"Somehow we would always end up talking about sex." 

And that is when the flock started talking about sex. Down the line, they all started talking about their own sexuality. 

Penny had stated that her Girl Scout troop were the first to find out she was Pansexual. Blake laughed and said,

"Demi-Sexual." She smiled and sipped her beer. Sam raised his own and said, 

"Since we are all talking about it: Bi." Dean looked at his little brother and said,

"Since when?" 

"I went to college. Found out pretty quickly I was not as straight as I had once thought." Gabriel laughed loudly and kissed his mate. Penny had to explain why Sam going to college made him find out he was a little bit higher on the Kinsey Scale. 

Then Dean became the target for the discussion. 

"So...?" Penny asked Dean. All seven eyes were on him. Dean shrunk back slightly and said,

"Straight."

"You sure Dean?" Gabriel questioned with a laugh. Cas rolled his eyes at his mate. But Penny and Blake were looking at him and then they both squealed. 

"You get it, right?" Blake asked Penny.

"That's adorable." Penny said. They both 'awwed' for some reason.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean demanded. Blake collected herself and Penny explained.

"Dean." She said. "How many males did you have sex with before you met and or had sex with Cas?" Dean choked on his beer and coughed.

"Are we really talking about this." All seven of them nodded their heads after saying yes. Dean could feel the flush come up on his cheeks. He groaned and wondered how he got himself into this situation.

"None." He whispered. 

"Exactly." Blake smiled.

"The point is," Penny concluded. "You choose Cas over all of your past sexual experiences." She smiled to herself, knowing that Dean hated Chick-flick moments. "You choose your love for Cas over your love for a woman." Dean blushed even harder. Cas felt so loved in that moment, knowing that Dean had done this, but now Dean had it explained to him. He grabbed his mates face and kissed him with passion. 

To Dean's horror, another chorus of 'aww's' erupted. 

"You do realize this means my Big Brother is Cas-Sexual, right?" Sam pointed out. Dean pulled away from his mate to grab a couch cushion and throw it at his brother. 


End file.
